creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simon Slaughters
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:584931#597536|Can I narrate your Creepypasta? page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 16:45, November 4, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:11, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Hi there. I really recommend you post your next story to The Writer's Workshop . It's there for writers who want feedback on their stories to make them better. I think you'd get a lot of great insight and advice there. :-) Jdeschene (talk) 04:41, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 15:50, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 15:50, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:56, May 6, 2018 (UTC) RE:Important Help To respond to your question: Gaming pastas, while not blacklisted per se, are damn near close to it. As such, in order for a new gaming pasta to be approved on the wiki, it has to be significantly over the usual QS. And this one simply wasn't, even if we were to observe it as a non-gaming pasta. As for retrieving it, yes: I can do it. But I must warn you that most of us admins don't like playing fetch simply because the users were reckless. Saving a copy of your work on your PC is not only a standard procedure, but also common sense, and I advise you do it in the future. This time, however, I'll play along. It has been set to expire in a week, so I suggest you retrieve it before then. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Deletion I think at this stage it should be obvious that you need to take your stories to the writer's workshop . You have repeatedly uploaded stories that were deleted, and in some instances you have even reuploaded deleted pastas. This isn't going to work. We're just going to keep deleting them and you're showing no sign of reaching the standards this wikia requires from its submissions. You can either take your next story to the workshop, or risk a ban on submitting stories. And if you reupload a deleted pasta again, the ban will be quite severe. There are a lot of people on the workshop who will help you improve. Either you take the opportunity to improve your writing skills, or you take your stories to a different community with lower standards. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:12, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok will do I love this wiki don't want a Ban mind telling me the exact problem with it ChristianWallis (talk) 08:50, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Heads-up and a Piece of Advice Your spinoff appeal didn't follow the header or format that was listed out. Don't put the entire story on the appeal as it clogs up the entire thing and makes it a pain to edit/organize. Additionally, from what I remember of your story and reading what you posted, I would strongly suggest against making an appeal right now as there are a lot of mechanical and plot issues (see: any of your writer's workshop posts for examples of issues) and Helel originally deleted your story under the auspices of not meeting quality standards and not due to its genre. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, September 26, 2018 (UTC) A Heads-Up If you're using the writer's workshop, you do need to follow its guidelines which state: "Do not make separate revised threads. You can edit your original post." Please read those guidelines as failure to abide by them will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, December 1, 2018 (UTC) I did use that but no one seemed to pay much attention to it when I edited so I reposted but I did make changes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, December 1, 2018 (UTC) To Answer That Which You Asked Empy Every single talk page on this wiki is more than just a talk page. It's a public record of the messages you have recieved, most notably, the warnings and notices. In that way, it isn't really "your" talk page as much as semi-public board. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 05:26, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Writer's Showcase Please read, the first rule of that forum. Additionally, I would strongly suggest revising the story before following that step as I noticed a number of issues present that were discussing in your WW thread. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, December 5, 2018 (UTC)